


Хроники китоволков

by Sorrge



Series: Wolfssegner [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Side Story, Werewolves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrge/pseuds/Sorrge
Summary: Сборник историй, дополняющих Wolfbann. Каждая глава является самостоятельным драбблом. В название главы буду выносить основных персонажей и примерно когда происходили действия, чтоб легче было ориентироваться
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Daud, Daud & Emily Kaldwin, Daud & The Whalers (Dishonored), Emily Kaldwin & The Whalers
Series: Wolfssegner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846243
Kudos: 4





	1. Сравнение (Дауд, Томас, Коннор. Восемь лет до событий Wolfbann)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whale-Wolf Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169460) by [EdgeLaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgeLaur/pseuds/EdgeLaur), [windsweptfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дауд тренирует близнецов, сразу в нескольких сферах

– Попробуй еще раз.

Дауд наблюдал, как маленький китобой перед ним сосредоточенно пригнулся, сжимая-разжимая кулак. Второй китобой сидел на шкафу примерно в десяти метрах от него, наблюдая и выжидая. Через несколько мгновений первый наконец исчез в вихре пепла, появившись рядом со вторым. Второй заулюлюкал; первый едва не сполз вниз от усталого облегчения.

– Хорошо, хорошо, это определенно _улучшение_ , Томас, – сказал Дауд, подходя ближе к двум празднующим китобоям. Второй радостно подтолкнул Томаса, так сильно, что тот едва не навернулся вниз.

– Хватит, Коннор, – прорычал Дауд. – Вы и так слишком часто падаете со зданий, мне не нужно, чтобы Томас сломал руку, потому что ты его _столкнул_.

– Извините, сэр, – ответил Коннор, кивнув и выпрямив спину. Томасу тоже потребовалась секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки. Без своей маски он выглядел крайне смущенным. Дауд подозрительно посмотрел на него и кивнул Коннору.

– На сегодня хватит; вам обоим нужно поесть, а я уже достаточно вас задержал, – он повернулся и указал на Томаса; несмотря на усталость, парень выпрямился, весь внимание.

– Томас. На пару слов.

Томас и Коннор переглянулись. Два близнеца, обоим по 15; их с трудом можно было заметить раздельно, и если они и расходились, то только потому, что так _сказал_ Дауд.

Они провели несколько секунд в личной, ментальной беседе, прежде чем Дауд вздохнул и решил немного ускорить процесс. Он дотянулся своим разумом до их, ментально постучавшись в дверь их близнецовой связи.

– _Я бы хотел поговорить с ним наедине, Коннор,_ – прорычал он, и этого хватило, чтобы Коннор наконец отстранился и извинился. В следующее мгновение большой, долговязый, золотистый волк скрылся, и Томас без брата рядом стал выглядеть гораздо меньше.

Он заерзал и переплел пальцы, когда Дауд перенесся вверх, заняв место Коннора. От него несло нервозностью, равно как и неловкостью.

– Честное слово, я выполняю все упражнения, о которых вы говорили, Дауд, – начал Томас, его обычно контролируемый тон чуть колебался. – Но Рульфио продолжает смотреть на меня так, будто он разочарован, ему приходится возвращаться за мной, потому что я не успеваю…

– Сегодня все прошло весьма неплохо, – заверил его Дауд, но подросток вздохнул, напряженный от эмоций.

– Я не понимаю, что я делаю _не так._ Коннору все хорошо удается, я знаю технику наизусть, и все равно не могу перенестись на 30 футов без… – он обвел рукой тренировочную комнату. – Без чувства полного _истощения._ Голова болит, и Бездна звенит в ушах, и…

Томас затих, тяжело дыша в маске. Дауд задумчиво посмотрел на него, прежде чем сдвинуться так, чтобы расстояние между ними уменьшилось.

– Во-первых, нельзя вынуждать это, – пророкотал Дауд, переплетя собственные пальцы на коленях. – Если ты стараешься слишком сильно, держишь слишком крепко, отдача негативно скажется на разуме. Отсюда и головные боли.

– Наверное да, но…

– _Во-вторых,_ – рыкнул Дауд, и Томас немедленно затих. – Мы оба знаем, что мои силы не распределяются равномерно. Поэтому у тебя есть Притягивание, а у Коннора Взгляд Бездны.

– Но я должен успевать за ним, – вмешался Томас. – Ему это дается гораздо легче, чем мне, и…

– Он слушает? – спросил Дауд. Томас дернулся от удивления. Через несколько молчаливых секунд он помотал головой.

– Хорошо, – Дауд наклонился ближе, положив руку Томасу на плечо. – Потому что тебе нужно кое-что запомнить: _прекрати сравнивать себя с ним._

Томас дернулся от сурового взгляда, покачав головой.

– Я не…

– _Ты не Коннор,_ Томас. И ты ему не нянька. Ты его брат, и несмотря на то, что вы близнецы, у каждого из вас свои таланты и навыки, – Томас выглядел так, будто собирается возразить, но Дауд усилил хватку.

– Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на _себе,_ Томас. Ты будешь отставать все больше и больше, если не позаботишься и о себе.

– Сэр, я не…

– Не думай, что я не знаю, что ты даешь ему больше денег, больше еды, лучшие места для сна.

Томас виновато заерзал, не поднимая взгляда.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы он был в безопасности. Убедиться, что у него все получится.

– Он не сможет этого сделать, если ты будешь себя изводить. Он будет волноваться за тебя – _Бездна,_ он уже волнуется. Вы больше не одинокие дети на улице. Вы здесь, вы _мои,_ – его голос опасно понизился. – И если кто-то обидит твоего брата, он будет иметь дело со _мной._

Всплеск защиты застал Томаса врасплох и он повернулся, уставившись на него. Но уверенность Дауда осталась той же, не дрогнув ни в глазах, ни по Связи, соединявшей его со всеми китобоями.

В ментальной связи вспыхнуло облегчение. Томас кивнул, опустил взгляд на руки, выдавив слова:

– Спасибо, сэр.

– Продолжай концентрироваться. Продолжай работать. И ради всего святого, съешь что-нибудь.

– Да, сэр.

С шепотом ветра Томас превратился в волка, прыгнув в сторону столовой.

Слушая отчет Рульфио через месяц, Дауд не был удивлен, услышав, что Томас начал делать заметные успехи. Он просто кивнул, легко улыбнувшись.

В конце концов, он знал, что Томас способен.


	2. Мысли об Эмили (Дауд. Где-то между 1 и 4 главой)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дауд испытывает боль Корво, которая толкает его забрать Эмили к китобоям

Дауд проснулся от удушающей боли и с застрявшим в горле криком.

Он резко дернулся, когда остатки сна слетели, в агонии вцепившись в собственные руки; забившись так сильно, что попытавшись перевернуться, чтобы засунуть руки под себя, он упал с кровати. Он едва осознал боль от удара о пол; кожа _горела,_ живот скручивало тошнотой, будто он не ел несколько дней.

Вот только он ел всего _несколько часов_ назад…

Дауд с трудом поднялся на четвереньки и едва успел добраться до мусорной корзины, прежде чем его стошнило.

Он судорожно прислонился к столу, пока боль вспыхивала и угасала, уходя так же быстро, как и приходя. Но пульсация в висках оставалась, шепот знакомого теперь голоса эхом отдавался в мозгу, как чертово подтверждение его величайших грехов.

 _Больно,_ стонал голос, мучительно и убито горем. _Больно, больно, боль… Эмили, где Эмили…_

– Мне жаль, – прохрипел Дауд в пустоту комнаты. Он зажмурился от вонзившего когти в грудь чувства вины, сглатывая желчь и сожаления, пока не принадлежащая ему тревога пыталась полностью его поглотить. – Мне _жаль._

_Эмили. Она… она в безопасности, она в… Эмили… ЭмилиЭмилиЭмили…_

– Эмили, – повторил Дауд, одновременно понимая и соглашаясь. Он провел дрожащей рукой по лицу, приподнявшись настолько, чтобы сесть в кресло. На столе были разбросаны плакаты с наградами и карты, и он смел их все подальше, потянувшись к чертежам Башни.

Он положил руку на комнату, в которой вероятнее всего была маленькая дочь покойной Императрицы, закрыл глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь собраться, не поддаваясь потоку эмоций, ему не принадлежащих.

Он будет гореть в аду за то, что сделал, за жизнь, которую забрал, за человека, которого он обрек на участь хуже смерти, но это…

Это он мог сделать.


End file.
